And Then There Were Four
by GirlyGeek
Summary: Second one-shot spin-off of 'Home with You'. Throttle and Rally welcome baby Tyler into their family.


Here's the second in a series of one-shots based off of my 'Home with You' fic. I hope you guys enjoy it! XD

**Disclaimer:**I don't anything pertaining to Biker Mice from Mars (unfortunately). I do however own the OCs.

* * *

…_Jett's nursery…_

Seated in a rocking chair and slowly rocking back and forth, Charley hummed a soft lullaby and gazed down lovingly at her son as he lay sleeping in her arms. She marveled at how utterly perfect Jett was…from the tips of his tiny fingers, to the upturn of his little nose, to the curve of his ears to the tip of his tail.

He was a perfect little miracle.

Though Jett was only three days old, yet Charley could not imagine _not_ ever having him cradled so trustingly in her arms. He belonged in her arms, just as he belonged in Charley and Vincent's lives. He was just so much apart of their lives…

So much a part of _them_.

"You're my precious little miracle," Charley whispered softly as she gently brushed a hand over Jett's soft curls. She wondered if his hair would stay curly throughout his life. Her mother after all had curly hair while she had been alive.

Jett stirred slightly in his sleep—tiny fists flailing around just a little before finally settling under his chin. Charley thought she felt her heart literally melt at the small content smile that played over Jett's lips, and it was all she could do to keep from squealing in delight from the sheer cuteness of it all.

But she controlled herself. She was determined not to disturb her son's after-meal nap.

The same could not be said for Vinnie…

"Charley! Babe!" the white-furred Martian exclaimed as he burst into the room—instantly being rewarded with the sounds of his son screaming as he was cranky from having been disturbed from his slumber. "Ah, crap…"

"Vincent!" Charley hissed with narrowed eyes as she proceeded to try and rock Jett back to sleep.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, but—"

"No buts about it," Charley snapped quietly. "You can't just run around loud like that anymore, Vinnie. You have Jett to think about now. You can't just-"

"Babe, would ya just listen to me?" Vinnie interjected. "Rally just went into labor! The doctor's on her way!"

Charley's eyes widened and she leapt to her feet—still cradling Jett in her arms. "Why didn't you say so in the first place?"

* * *

…_Throttle & Rally's room; four hours later…_

"Alright, Mrs. Thorneboy. I'm going to need you to start pushing now."

"You hear that, Rally angel?" Throttle asked with a smile as he tightened the arm he had around his wife's shoulders while he tightly gripped her hand in his other. "It's almost time to welcome little Tyler to the family."

In all his life, Throttle could not remember feeling so excited. After months of waiting, the day had finally arrived. In a matter of minutes, he would be holding his precious son in his arms.

"Oh, God…I don't know if I can last that long," Rally groaned as she pushed.

Throttle winced as Rally's nails cut into his hand, but to his credit, he said nothing on the subject. "You'll last, angel," he said as soothingly as he could.

Rally pushed again before crying out in pain. "How can you be sure?" she wailed.

"Because you're the most amazing woman I've ever known. You're strong, you're brave and I know how much you want to hold our son in your arms," Throttle answered as he nuzzled his wife's temple before kissing it. "He's going to be here so soon," he said with a smile.

"Push, Mrs. Thorneboy!"

"I am!" Rally snapped before crying out as she pushed again. "Oh, God I can't believe my mom did this twice," she wailed.

"Just think of poor Reina…she has to do it three times," Throttle said as he winced again. Who would have ever thought that Rally had such a strong grip? _At least Modo has a metal hand he can use…_

"Oh, God you're right," Rally said as realization dawned on her in the midst of all her pain and discomfort. "Poor Rei-Rei…"

"Alright, Mrs. Thorneboy," the doctor said with a smile. "The baby's crowning. It's time to push for all you're worth…and remember to breathe."

"You're doing great, angel," Throttle said as he kissed his wife's temple once more. "I love you so much."

Rally smiled then. "And I love you." With that, she proceeded to push for all she was worth.

* * *

…_Living room…_

"Is mommy okay?" Tessa asked worriedly.

"She's going to be fine, sweetie," Charley said as she slowly paced back and forth while gently rocking a fussing Jett in her arms. "Don't you worry about a thing."

"Is my baby brother really gonna be born today?" the small child asked—chocolate brown eyes wide as she looked back and forth between all the adults in the room.

"He sure is, cutie," Vinnie said as he came out of the kitchen—warmed bottle of milk in hand. "I can take him, babe," he said as he reached for his son.

"You sure?" Charley asked as she handed Jett over to her husband.

"Yeah, I'm totally sure," Vinnie said with a smile.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier," Charley said sheepishly.

"Don't worry, babe," Vincent said with a grin as he kissed his wife's cheek. "I know ya still love me. Hey, little man," he said upon turning his attention back to Jett. "Look what daddy's got," he said with a wide smile before putting the bottle to Jett's mouth. "That's right, drink up so you can be big and strong like me."

"Big an' strong," Modo playfully mocked with a fond roll of his eye. "You're the runt of the group, motormouth."

"Compared to you, _everyone's_ a runt," Vinnie snarked good-naturedly as he continued feeding his son.

"When will my brother get here?" Tessa asked as she plunked herself down between Reina and Modo on the couch.

"Soon," Reina answered as she fondly smoothed the small girl's brown hair.

"How soon?" Tessa asked.

"Soon," Modo said with a grin before gently giving Tessa a noogie—chuckling when the child gave a small squawk of annoyance before batting his hand away.

"Are you sure you don't want to go outside to play?" Reina asked. "We could play hide and seek with your Uncle Modo."

"Yeah, Tessa darlin'," Modo said with a smile. "I wouldn't mind."

"Nuh, uh," Tessa said resolutely with a shake of her head as she crossed her arms over her chest. "I'm staying right here."

"Here?" Modo asked.

"Yup."

"Right here?" Modo asked as he pointed to where Tessa was sitting.

"Yup."

"Well what about over here?" Modo asked as he gently grabbed the small girl and placed her on his lap.

"Nuh, uh," Tessa said with a shake of her head.

"Nuh, uh?" Modo questioned. "Well, what about here?" He asked as he lifted Tessa up into the air and held her above his head.

Tessa broke into peals of laughter and giggles. "Noooooo!" She began squirming—her efforts doubling when the grey-furred Martian began tickling her.

Reina smiled and giggled as she watched—her hand absently resting on her slightly rounded abdomen. Modo was going to be a wonderful father when the time came. Her attention snapped in the direction of the bedroom when the door opened.

"You can come in now," the doctor said with a smile.

Tessa finally succeeded in squirming free of Modo's grasp and landed in a pile on the floor before jumping to her feet. "Is my brother born yet?"

"Yes he is," the doctor said with a nod.

"Yay!" Tessa ran into her parents' room as fast as her legs could carry her and did not stop until she had reached the edge of the bed. "Mommy! Daddy!"

"Hey, Munchkin," Throttle said with a smile as he scooped his daughter up into his arms and settled her onto his lap once he had sat beside Rally on the bed.

"Hello, sweetheart," Rally said in a voice that was both happy and tired.

"Is that my brother?" Tessa asked as she peered down at the small bundle in her mother's arms. He had the same tawny fur that she and Throttle had, and his hair was the same shade of brown as hers and Rally's. To the unknowing eye, the two looked as though they could really be blood-siblings. "Is that Tyler?"

"He sure is," Throttle said with a smile as he stroked Tessa's hair before pressing a loving kiss to the top of her head. He looked up and smiled when he saw the rest of their family enter the room. "Hey guys. Come on in."

"Come see my brother," Tessa said with an excited smile. "He's really little now, but he's gonna get bigger, right mommy? Right, daddy?"

"Exactly right, sweetie," Rally said with a nod and a loving smile before turning and brushing the tenderest of kisses to her son's forehead.

Upon feeling his mother's kiss, the newborn slowly opened his eyes halfway and gazed up at his parents through orbs of garnet.

"He's got your eyes, bro," Modo said with a smile.

"Look, Jett," Vinnie said as he came to stand on Rally's other side. "There's your cousin Tyler. You guys are gonna be bros just like his dad and me are," he said with a smile.

"You okay, sweetie?" Charley asked her sister with a smile.

"Yeah, how do you feel?" Reina asked from her place beside Modo.

"Tired," Rally answered with a weary smile. "But I feel happier than I've ever felt in my entire life."

It was with a smile that Throttle wrapped his arms around his wife, son and daughter and gently drew them close. This was the family he had so longed for, and he was never going to let them go. "Yeah," he said after tenderly kissing and nuzzling them each in turn—his smile growing. "Me too."


End file.
